Tavros
'Tavros '''is a Narnian Minotaur, who served as First Mate to the crew on the Dawn Treader, in the service of King Caspian X, in 2306. Description Tavros was a large Minotaur, powerfully built, with brown fur so dark that it was almost black. He only carried a weapon (a battle-axe or a Kopesh sword) whenever he went ashore, but never onboard the ship. His only type of clothing was a red loincloth with a large red belt. His description is exactly the same as Jemain. Biography Tavros is shown to be a brave and fierce warrior, as made evident during the revolt on Narrowhaven, where he swung his battle-axe (a preferred weapon among Minotaurs) and knocked several slavers about. He also has an admirable strength and stamina concerning his ship duties, revealed by how he continued working late into the night during a great storm, despite all the rain, wind and no doubt cold weather. He does have a sense of humour, shown by how he laughed broadly at when Eustace Scrubb was talking to a non-talking bird, though he can be a bit clueless at times, like when he inadvertently scared Eustace, causing him to faint, and asked Caspian, ''"Was it something I said?"right|thumb|350px|Tavros laughing with a crewmember. He also sometimes tends to act first and think later, particularly where his stomach is concerned, revealed by how he almost ate some of the food from Aslan's Table when they thought that it might be poisoned/enchanted. He is quite friendly with the crew, shown when he helpfully carried Eustace to a cabin after he fainted, and when he was laughing with a crewmember. However, he does sometimes forget his own strength, like when he playfully knocked the shoulder of that same crewmember, nearly knocking him off his feet. This is undoubtedly a common problem with a species like the Minotaurs, as they are a much larger and stronger race compared to humans, and by 2306 neither race has had much time to get used to one another yet. He is a dedicated officer and crewmember to Drinian, and a loyal subject to Caspian. Tavros also seems particularly close friends with Jemain, the only other Minotaur on the ship, who may have been a relative of his, considering their strong resemblance. History Tavros was no doubt born in hiding, during the years before the War of Deliverance. Along with many other Minotaurs, he likely fought for Prince Caspian X in several battles during the war. In 2306 NT, Tavros was selected to sail aboard the royal flagship Dawn Treader with King Caspian X. Throughout the voyage he served as the First Mate, giving orders to the crew and assisting Captain Drinian. He fought several times on the perilous voyage before reaching the end safely. Nothing more detailed is known about him, or of what became of him in later life, but it's possible that he ''may ''have died during the fight against the Sea Serpent. When the harpoons were fired upon and attached to the serpent, one of the Minotaurs and two other sailors (one who looked like Rynelf) tried to pull its head down, and thus were thrown about by the monster. At the same time, the other Minotaur was below deck, rowing the oars, but which Minotaurs they were is impossible to tell. It could have been Tavros above deck, and Jemain below. Tavros was the First Mate, so it's more likely he was the one above, but whether he died or not is unclear. The scene where the Minotaur and the two men were thrown about doesn't show them falling into the ocean and dying, but tossed up into the air, so they could have landed on the ship. But one of the Minotaurs was definitely on deck at the end of the battle, but again whoever that Minotaur was is unclear, and the other one could have still been below deck. Trivia *Tavros appears only in the 2010 film, and was portrayed by Shane Rangi, thus he is not a part of the Narnia canon universe. *He has short, shaven hair/fur, likely the Minotaur equivalent of being clean shaven. *Assumingly, the name Tavros is a reinvention of the name "Taurus", which is the star sign of a bull. *When the two Minotaurs were leaving Narrowhaven, one of them was carrying a Kopesh sword, although during the battle they each had battle-axes. Obviously, one of them must have exchanged the axe for a sword at some point, but which one of them it was, when or why is unknown. de:Tavros Category:Minotaurs Category:Invented for Film Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Disney movie)